


Substitution

by entanglednow



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotel rooms are visited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitution

Ryan opens the door when Stephen knocks. It's nearly dark but he can still tell that Ryan's hotel room is bigger than his, brighter, and though the decor is equally vile he's going to guess that it was probably more expensive.

"You got the good room." Stephen sets the bag he's carrying down by the door and it rattles suspiciously. Ryan doesn't even glance at it.

"Front and back views," Ryan says simply, which seems to translate as 'responsible security precaution' rather than just one more pointed slight from the government. Ryan does tilt his head towards the bag then.

"Motion sensors," he provides with nod. "They'll be safer in your room than ours, what with everyone tromping through."

"Where's Cutter?"

"Making time-lines." Stephen slides his other hand out of his pocket. "There's some uncertainty about whether the creature is nocturnal or not.

Ryan looks entirely different out of his uniform, less threatening but more touchable, and Stephen isn't quite sure which he prefers.

"Either way there'll probably be activity," Stephen says.

"Of course."

"You leave out dead animals in the wild you expect as much." It's a given that Ryan knows this, they appear to be making conversation just for the sake of it.

"And the motion sensors are to tell us how big the predator is?" Stephen nods in answer.

"We don't get out of bed for anything less than something that weighs about four tonnes," Stephen tells him, though that's not strictly true, people-sized things are of great interest as well.

"What's the margin for error?"

"Better than tripwires, less than thermal imaging, but the governments budget won't stretch to thermal imaging."

"That doesn't surprise me," Ryan says quietly.

"Clearly they should start making you share rooms," Stephen says, and he's smiling in a way that he knows is just a touch more inviting than is probably wise.

"Maybe they should." The corner of Ryan's mouth rises, just a fraction and Stephen is almost certain this is what makes him take a step, lay a hand on the relaxed curve of Ryan's arm, and then slide in close enough to kiss him. It's just the slightest push against Ryan's mouth before he draws back, not far, still close enough that Ryan's breath shivers over his lower lip.

He's not sure what he's expecting, but his reckless streak relishes the gamble. His recklessness is rewarded, there's a large hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in again and Stephen doesn't even hesitate, wraps a hand round Ryan's neck and pushes their mouths back together. Ryan is solid, heavy and so absolutely real, it makes Stephen a shade of rough that he's not used to, that he cannot absolutely control.

He can feel something like surprise in the way Ryan's mouth moves under his own. Though it doesn't remain surprise for very long. Both of Ryan's hands are in his hair, dragging him close enough to kiss back, to open up with a rough determination that's almost brutal and Stephen doesn't fight. Because he thinks Ryan has enough control for them both. He drops his other hand to Ryan's waist, tightens it round muscle that shifts instantly in his grip.

He's pushing him backwards, one blind step after another until Ryan's back thumps into the door behind him, and Stephen's almost certain he couldn't have done that if Ryan hadn't let him. If Ryan hadn't wanted...and Stephen wants to see what else Ryan will let him do, how far Ryan will let him push.

Stephen's impatient hands drag Ryan's shirt out of his jeans, and his stomach is taut and blood warm. It makes Stephen inhale sharply against Ryan's cheek. It's easy to push the shirt open, grasp Ryan's waist and pull him in. Ryan returns the favour and they're crushed together tightly enough that Stephen's thigh is pressed up against the rapidly hardening weight of Ryan's cock. Which is tempting in a different way, tempting in a way he does want to push.

Stephen slides all the way to his knees and Ryan's hands come to a stop in his hair, warm against his scalp, hard, then harder still when Stephen's hands slide up his thighs, fingers digging under the waistband of his jeans. It's easy to drag denim over Ryan's hipbones and Ryan moves over him, material brushing Stephen's cheek as his thighs shift apart.

He tugs Ryan's belt open and unzips him. Ryan's no longer smirking, he's watching Stephen, watching his mouth, hand shifting on the back of his neck, he doesn't pull, it's just a flex of fingers.

Stephen folds his fingers inside, finds denim and cotton, he drags both down and Ryan exhales when the backs of his fingers drag against his cock.

There is the slightest pressure against the back of his neck, a tug that's more reaction than intent. But it's enough, enough for Stephen to sway close, hands catching the solid lines of Ryan's hips, he digs his fingers in and pulls. His mouth opens around the heat of Ryan's cock, and there's a reflexive push that he doesn't try to stop, a push that is steady but intent and Ryan draws a sharp breath through his nose.

He presses the length of his tongue up against him, sucks sharply. The hands in his hair spasm and Ryan makes an incredible noise, deep in his throat.

Stephen draws back all the way, let's Ryan almost slip back out of his mouth. Ryan swears, one long word, drawn out and heartfelt. A hand finds it's way deep into Stephen's hair pulls him back down onto him in one long shivery slide.

One of Stephen's hands moves, wraps around the base of Ryan's cock, though what little control it gives him is stolen when Ryan pulls him in again, thigh flexing and tensing under Stephen's other hand. Everything is close and tense and Stephen's taking loose shuddering breaths. Ryan's cock is heavy in his mouth, sliding inside on every short uneven thrust and he twitches under every shove and push of Stephen's tongue.

He wants to see Ryan come apart above him, wants him ragged and breathless, and he has to wonder if Ryan fucks like this, heavy and intent and always, always in charge; he wonders if Ryan would let him find out.

Ryan pushes a hand into his hair, tilts his head just a little, just enough to see him, and the fact that he clearly wants to see Stephen suck him makes everything immediate, makes every slick slide and broken pull drag a breath out of Ryan, the short shifting movements of his hips going quickly ragged.

Stephen's heart is slamming in his chest, arousal a steadily clenching weight that makes his mouth open wider, breathing sharp against the knuckles of his right hand. He wants it too, and he's pushing for it, Ryan's mouth is open now too, wet and no longer quiet, there are shivers of noise, deep enough that Stephen can feel them.

Ryan is very slowly cracking apart above him, until there are just three ragged thrusts and Ryan makes a broken noise in his throat, slides as deep as Stephen will let him and goes utterly still. Stephen digs his fingernails in, swallows round him and Ryan groans and lets his hand go lax in Stephen's hair, it slides down the side of his face, warm and damp, his thumb trails the edge of Stephen's jaw, the curve of his mouth. Stephen sways back off of him, runs his tongue over his lower lip.

Ryan pulls him back up, swivels them until he can pin Stephen to the door with his own weight. He drags a thumb across Stephen's mouth, which is still wet and friction red. One hand is pulling the button on his jeans open, every slide and jerk of fabric sending tiny tremors through his cock. He's swallowing awkwardly around each breath and then everything is just wet when Ryan kisses him, hand pushing inside the gap he's made.

It's cramped and awkward and Ryan's hand is hot and just a breath away from too rough. But Stephen is too close, much too close, and it takes less than a dozen strokes before he's groaning into Ryan's mouth, hips jerking against the muscle of his forearm. He has to pull out of the kiss to breathe, fingers dug into the bare skin at Ryan's waist.

Ryan's hand is still shifting, slowly but intently and Stephen lays his forehead against Ryan's. When they drift away from each other it's slow, and strangely not awkward at all, straightening into their own space.

There's nothing in the quiet but rough breathing, and the whisper of fabric being shifted back into place. There's a long moment of quiet, and then they both look at each other.

Ryan looks perfect again, tidied away and watchful and Stephen can't help but be amused by this.

"You look incriminating," Ryan decides, Stephen drags a hand through his hair, smiles loosely.

"I always look like this." He reaches behind him, opens the door, turns to leave.

"He'd have you in a heartbeat you know," Ryan says quietly, and Stephen stills, half in and half out of the room, the light from the hallway has ruined his night vision; but then he already knows what expression Ryan will be wearing.

He shuts the door behind him.


End file.
